Recruitment
by Rune-Ruin
Summary: Decades have passed since their services have been required. They have become content with the simplicity of running their lands and pursuing other ventures. But, when humans with powers become involved, nothing is ever SIMPLE with the former Rekai Tantei
1. Chapter 1

"_Japanese_"

"**Makai tongue**"

Telepathy

Ch. 1

"Logan, Jean, Rogue, I need you three to go and retrieve some new mutants."

"Of course Charles, though don't you usually send Storm on this kind of mission?"

"Normally, yes, but the potential students are in Japan, and the three of you know that language."

"Alright Chuck, you have their stats?"

"Yes, there are three, maybe four, I can't get a clear reading beyond that. Even with the Cerebro assisting me."

"Ah'right sugah, we'll be back soon."

Rogue left the office, hips swaying as she walked. Jean and Logan followed, bickering softly. Charles Xavier sighed at their retreating backs.

'Good luck, I have a feeling you will need it.'

: X :

Dark crimson orbs slid open as the glowing purple iris above them flashed and closed. Hiei re-concealed the implant with the warded cloth and ran his mind over the approaching energy signals the Jagan had detected. He stood, his black cloak billowing in the currents of the Makai wind. Closing his eyes he set one hand on the hilt of his sword, jumped over the edge of the cliffside and crouching in midair, vanished in a flicker of black shadow.

: X :

Molten gold irises turned away from the unfurling white rose cupped between pale hands. Silver furred ears were turned towards the intruders of his personal garden as a same colored fox tail coiled around his thigh, the tip brushing against the dirt in growing irritation. Clothed in pristine white pants and a tunic styled shirt without sleeves, he had blended in quite well with his beloved roses. But the newcomers were familiar with his methods of hiding away.

"**My Lord, you have a visitor requesting an audience."**

"**Who is it?"**

The voice was soft, yet forceful, rich like melted chocolate, yet running over the senses as if silk.

"**Lord Hiei of the Jagan. He says it is quite important my Lord."**

"**Very well, tell him I will join him shortly."**

"**Yes, my Lord."**

They left his sanctuary to deliver the message, giving him the time he needed to finish cultivating the fragrant blossom. Leaning into the flowers' center he whispered his message, using his youki to lace it through every petal. Task finished he plucked the rose from its' stem and stood. As he left the garden, gates of viciously thorned briars entwined with poisonous white oleander shut behind him. He approached on of the two that had disturbed him.

"**Jin."**

"**Oy, me Lord?"**

"**I have need of one of your wind sprites."**

"**O' carse me Lord."**

The mentioned sprite was summoned and handed the rose.

"**Deliver this to the location it gives, then return."**

The fairy-like creature bowed and vanished with the flower. The lord continued on to his audience chamber, entering through the side and sitting formally behind the shoji screen. He flared out his other tails making an impressive and majestic appearance through the rice-paper.

"**Why have you requested an audience, Lord Hiei of the Jagan?"**

"**To deliver a message, as well as to relate a warning of a possible threat."**

"**Is this truth?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Then join me in a setting more fit for allies."**

He waited as Hiei stood and walked out before he did so himself. Entering the room he caught the faint surprise in the hybrids' eyes.

"**You've gained another tail, Kurama."**

"**I have, you've grown taller Hiei."**

"**Fire apparitions go through maturation later that the Ice Maidens of the mountains. Had Yukina and I been full-bloods, she would have entered during the Dark Tournament, and I around the time of the Makai Tournament."**

"**That is a vast difference in time, the fact that you are only now entering that phase would suggest that hybrids will live far longer than the full blooded demons they descended from."**

"**That's something we can smirk about over their graves in a few centuries."**

"**What is this warning you have for me?"**

"**The Jagan detected three mid to high B energy signals shooting straight for Genkai's shrine. From what it could get from one mind, they're looking for three or four people."**

"**Us."**

"**Most likely."**

"**So, the Nigenkai again. When was the last time I set foot there?"**

"**Shuiichi's funeral."**

"**Has it been that long? Truly?"**

"**Even longer for the Detective. He hasn't even gone within thirty feet of the barrier since the death of his human mother."**

"**And of you?"**

"**I go once a week to visit with Yukina."**

"**Then you are the more knowledgeable of us, should we go?"**

"**I think we should see what it is they want before we make any plans to rejoin the human masses."**

"**I'll contact Reizen and let him know."**

"**I'll inform Yukina. Fox."**

"**Farewell Hiei."**

: X :

"**Mazoku-dono! At least _pretend_ to pay attention!"**

Eyes lazily opened, revealing dark red-brown depths, the color similar to that of dried blood. Thick tufts of spiked black hair flowed down a bared torso to his waist, partially covering cobalt markings.

"**Councilor Eniki, despite your thoughts, We have been paying attention. Even though every single word of poison dripping from his disrespectful mouth is only making Us angrier and angrier with every passing moment."**

By now the entire court had fallen silent, and the previously speaking demon was pale and sweating. 'Mazoku-dono' sat up from his lounging position, eyes narrowed in a fierce glare.

"**We will _not_ attack our allies in Gin no Kuni. We will _not_ attack our allies in Zasshu no Kuni. And We most certainly _will not_ demand the return to power of the former Kings Mukuro and Yomi! Lord Youko and Lord Hiei of the Jagan are Our comrades and most trusted allies! Any other talk of attacking them will be met with death at Our hand."**

"**D-Demo! Mazoku-dono!"**

"**We have spoken; We are no longer amused with your stammering. Leave now, of your own free will, or be dragged out by Our guards, in pieces."**

"**You cannot do this! You _must_ support the great Kings!"**

'Mazoku-dono's eyes narrowed further and flashed with his rage. The immense demonic beast settled behind his throne released an excited trill of bloodlust. Blue streaked white lightening crackled around his hands, dancing between clawed fingers. He stood and stepped closer to the trembling speaker.

"**It appears you wish Us to relieve your shoulders of the burden that is your head Our self. So be it. You may have a first hand taste of Our power."**

He directed his index finger towards the shaking demon. His eyes flashed again and the lightening shot out, slicing through the neck and separating the flesh. The lightening faded and 'Mazoku-dono' returned to his throne.

"**Dispose of the remains before the blood mars Our floor. The rest of you, get out. Your continued presence sickens Us."**

The room emptied quickly, the members of the court fearing that they would be next to incur their Lord's wrath. A group of servants entered and began the task of cleaning up the blood and disposing of the body. The Lord stood and exited the room, the beast following in the air outside the palace walls. Both stopped when they reached the top of the buildings only tower. The bored gaze settled on the creature and he reached out to stroke the blue plumage of the phoenix.

"**We enjoyed that, didn't we Puu? Scenting his blood in the air?"**

The phoenix trilled again and began preening the black hair of its counterpart. The lord sighed wearily and leaned into the solid presence of his souls' representation. Dealing with such dignitaries constantly, took its toll after so long. The phoenix settled down in its nest, tucking the tired lord beneath its wing.

"**Puu?"**

"**Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm just tired."**

"**Puu puu."**

"**Maybe later, I'm not hungry right now."**

Their conversation was interrupted when a familiar wind sprite entered through the window carrying an even more familiar white rose. He took the flower and thanked the sprite. Waiting until the messenger left he activated the message. A silky smooth voice began speaking, rubbing pleasurably against his senses.

"_**I want you. Your body, your power, everything. Stealing you would be my greatest theft, and you my most valuable treasure."**_

The lord chuckled softly; his 'suitor' was so predictable in his affections. A rose –his trademark- bearing blatant suggestions and desires.

"**Foolish kitsune, with you being so obvious, what thrill will be left for the chase? Have your desires claimed you so fully already?"**

A knock on the massive iron door drew him from his thoughts. A cautious voice drifted through the metal.

"**Toushin-dono, an outsider from Gin no Kuni is demanding an audience. They bear shichi-shippou and silver hair."**

"**Show them to Our war chamber, We know them quite well."**

"**Hai, Toushin-dono."**

Red-brown eyes narrowed thoughtfully, why was he here? Did he seek to stake him claim so soon? Entertaining curious theories the lord headed down to the chamber where his guest was waiting. He entered the room, shutting the door behind him, instantly drawing dark gold eyes towards him frame.

"**Kurama."**

"**Reizen, I come with a warning from Hiei. Three B class energies are en route to Genkai's shrine, no doubt searching for us."**

"**I see, is this the only reason for your long trip?"**

"**No, there is something else, I'm sure you know what I speak of."**

"**Hai, I do, and?"**

"**If I may have your answer, onegai?"**

"**Doushite?"**

"**Half a century of courtship should be long enough to decide if you want to be mine."**

Golden eyes widened as Kurama found himself press tightly between the wall and a hard, deliciously muscled body, hands held in an unbreakable grip above his head. He hadn't realized that the former human had gotten this fast. Warm breath was beating against the crook of his neck, slowly heading up to his ear. He whimpered softly as it strongly affected a certain part of his body.

"**For me to be yours? You have it all wrong fox, it's you who's going to be mine. Mazoku don't bottom and I don't bend over. I've let you play your little seduction game through flowers with me, but it stops now. If you want to be mine, then bare your throat Kurama."**

Kurama couldn't help but shiver and suppress a moan at Reizen's forceful declaration. He tilted his head to the side, exposing the creamy white column of his neck for the other demon. Razor sharp canines elongated and sank into the supple flesh. Forcing his youki into the wound, Reizen watched the skin seal, leaving behind a clear impression of his fangs. A permanent mark. His mark.

"**Reizen?"**

"**We leave in four hours Kurama, make sure you have everything you need."**

"**Yes, Reizen."**

The kitsune could feel his legs trembling as he walked, he bit back a soft moan as the youki in the bite began to spread through his body, altering his scent. He was claimed now, no one but Reizen would ever be permitted to touch him. And he couldn't be happier. Reizen watched his to-be leave the palace towards his own lands.

"**Puu, I need you to do something."**

The phoenix trilled a question, curious.

"**Follow him back, in this state he could be harmed."**

"**Puu."**

Massive blue wings spread and launched the phoenix into the open Makai air. Black eyes stayed on the silver streak moving through the trees. Both he and his humanoid counterpart cared deeply for the gin kitsune lord. Enough so that the mere mention of someone bringing harm to him drew them into a towering rage until the scent of blood returned them to a rational state of mind. They would both defend him with their very lives.

: X :

The Youko could feel the presence of his intended's other side above him, a protection for the return trip to his lands. He smiled softly at the care being shown for him, he had always known that Reizen felt _something_ for him, just never to this level. For the Toushin to send the other half of his soul to watch over him made the remaining traces of Shuuichi warm with affection.

: X :

The Blackbird landed in the forest clearing near a large building. Standing outside the buildings doors was a short, older woman with –oddly enough- light pink hair. They stepped off the jet and were about to introduce themselves when she spoke.

"_I know exactly why you're here, and they do as well. They're already on their way so you better think of a good argument to make them go with you. Tea's ready so you might as well come in."_

Finished, she turned around and entered the building, ignoring the fact she left them gaping on her step. Genkai smirked and made herself a mental reminder to thank Hiei for the heads up. It wasn't often that she was able to completely throw someone off their game.

"_Deshi, the guests have arrived."_

"_Mazoku-dono and Youko-dono?"_

"_Iie, the other guests. Dimwit and the Fox are still on their way."_

"_Hai, Genkai-sensei."_

The X-Men exchanged looks as they entered and removed their shoes, sitting at the table separating them from the 'Genkai' woman. Another woman entered, bearing a tray holding the tea. This girl was far younger than 'Genkai' with soft waves of sea-green hair reaching her waist and warm crimson eyes. She bowed in greeting setting the tray on the table and passing out the cups.

"_You-you said you know why we're here?"_

"_Hai, you came to take my student and his allies with you. Whether or not they go is up to them of course. And I am going to need your names."_

"_Oh! Gomen, I'm Grey, Jean. This is Howlett, Logan and Rogue."_

"_I'm Genkai, this is my second apprentice Yukina."_

"_Genkai-sensei? Have they come for onii-sama and his friends?"_

"_If they go. Normally the decision would hinge on the Pyro; but after so long, Dimwit's the wildcard now."_

"_It has been a long time since Mazoku-dono came here, hasn't it?"_

"_Not since Urameshi Atsuko's death."_

"_And Youko-dono?"_

"_Last time I saw him was the day of Shuiichi's funeral."_

"_He was so upset, especially after Shiori-san died."_

Jean tensed suddenly, drawing Logan's attention. He leaned closer to her in concern.

"What is it red?"

"S-so strong, there's an energy approaching. I-I've never felt such a strong mental presence."

The girl Yukina suddenly brightened and quickly headed for the shoji doors.

"_Onii-sama!"_

The man entering was taller than Yukina, but it was easy to tell they were related. His hair was a mass of black spikes with a white starburst standing out on his bangs. His eyes were a fiery red, slightly darker than Yukinas'. He gave the girl a gentle smile, returning her eager hug. When they spoke again, it was in a series of guttural growls, hisses, and other sounds not meant to be formed by human mouths; startling the Americans.

"**Onii-sama, how was your trip? Are things well in Zasshu? How is Mukuro-san?"**

"**Same as usual. Things have changed slightly. Mukuro is trying to retake Zasshu from my control."**

"**Oh no! What are you going to do onii-sama?"**

"**Youko and Reizen have already agreed to assist me. Some of Mukuro's supporters tried to force Reizen to their side."**

Genkai's interruption had them switching to Japanese.

"_Pyro, is Dimwit close?"_

"_Hai, about ten minutes after me. He had to retrieve the Fox from Gin."_

"_These are the B's you informed me of. Grey, Howlett, and Rogue."_

"_I see, I am Hiei no Jaganshi; you've met my imotou Yukina."_

'Jagan's Master Hiei? That's an interesting name.'

Jean watched the newcomer cautiously as he spoke with Genkai. His mental presence was even stronger than Xaviers'. She was feeling weak just being in the same room with him. Luckily the feeling was interrupted by the arrival of two more strong power sources. Hiei turned away from his whispered conversation with the woman.

"_They're early, and it seems Reizen is furious. I wonder what those fools did now."_

The shoji slammed open and a tall man stormed through. He had long, long black hair reaching his waist in thick tangled strands, and hardened red-brown eyes. Blue markings covered his bare skin. He said nothing, just thundered past and out another door. Hiei smirked and chuckled softly.

"_Yes, definitely furious."_

"_It's not his fault. We were attacked by a few of Yomi's supporters trying to 'change' Reizen's mind."_

A second figure stepped through the open doorway, shutting the screen behind them. Waves of moonlit spun strands shimmered to lean thighs. Marble pale skin was partially covered by the white fabric of his sleeveless tunic and pants. Pure golden orbs were alit with amusement. Something furry was wrapped around his waist like a belt.

"_Greetings, I am Youko, Kurama. The one that just walked past you was Reizen no Mazoku, of the rank Toushin."_

The stunned silence was quickly disturbed by a loud explosion. Moments later the black haired man returned, he bowed slightly to Genkai.

"_Sensei."_

"_Dimwit."_

Greetings over he sat down next to Yukina, pulling a still amused Kurama into his lap. Hiei shook his head and sat on Yukinas' other side. Reizen didn't speak anymore beyond that, leaving the questions to be answered by the others. Youko's eyes narrowed as the foreigners explained why they were there, which caused Hiei to sneer slightly. Reizen began muttering Makaian curses into the skin between Youkos' shoulder blades.

"_A school? You want us to go to a school? A _**human**_ one at that?"_

They couldn't understand the growled word, but Logan had an idea that it wasn't a compliment.

"_It's a place to learn control, not just a school."_

"_I refuse to allow a single hair on my-"_

"_Onii-sama? May I be permitted to go? I could further my learning in healing."_

"_-Yukina to go there without me along to protect her."_

"_Onii-sama! Arigatou gozimasu!"_

Hiei turned to stare at his fellow lords. He was pleased he had made her happy, but annoyed that he now _had_ to go.

"_Well Fox? Are you going?"_

"_If Reizen says we are. Such decisions are up to him now."_

Hiei huffed turned away and muttered something close to 'about damned time'. Youko looked over his shoulder at his to-be. Reizen ceased his silent swearing as all eyes turned to him. Growling low in his chest he waited for his Intended to ask for his permission.

"_Well? Are we going?"_

"_Hai."_

"_I guess you're getting the four students you came for then. When do we leave?"_

"_Firs' we need ta speak ta y'alls folks 'bout ya leavin'."_

Genkai snorted drawing attention to her.

"_I'm their guardian, and they aren't going anywhere without me. Yukina still has training with me and Reizen isn't finished with his either."_

"_Of course, Genkai-san. We can leave in an hour if that's alright."_

"_It's fine. _**Reizen, inform Eniki that any minor orders will taken care of by him, he's only to contact you if it's highly important. Kurama, inform you council of the same. Hiei, you as well. You need to name a Second to rule during your absence.**_ Understand?"_

The three of them nodded and got up heading out the door. Genkai may be old, but she could still kick their asses with ease if they disobeyed. Yukina looked towards her teacher.

"_Genkai-sensei? Shall I go pack?"_

"_If you want. I was going to make Dimwit do it when he got back."_

"_I'll do it, Genkai-sensei. Besides, the court always puts Mazoku-dono in a bad mood because someone says something rude about Youko-dono. He and Puu don't like that, they usually end up killing someone."_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_Mazoku-dono rants to Chuu-san, who could never hide anything from Rinku-kun, who gossips Jin-san, he informs Youko-dono, who laughs about it to onii-sama. Then onii-sama tells me."_

"_I see, quite the information ring going,"_

The apparition/maiden hybrid just smiled and headed down the hall to pack.

: X :

WAAAAHAAAAA!! My first chapter is COMPLETE!! I really hope everyone likes it. My reasoning- I saw my fave authors writing a X-Men/Yuu Yuu Hakusho ficcy, so I decided to try my hand at it. I just really, really hope that I didn't copy some of their ideas and mistake it for inspiration. If I have -SORRY!SORRY!SORRY! Please tell me what it was I accidentally stole and I will fix it PRONTO! Buuuuut, hopefully, it's original enough that readers like it. Thanks For Reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

"_Japanese_"

"**Makai tongue**"

Telepathy

Ch. 2

The return trip back to the institute was fairly quiet, despite the five extra people. The angry brunet who had only spoken two words during their entire visit had fallen asleep. His silver-haired 'friend' was laying content against his shoulder, eyes shut. Yukina and Hiei sat in the back conversing softly, to soft for even Logan to hear. Genkai was looking over a stack of papers, two more in the seat beside her. Rogue looked over curious when the elder woman sneered at the paper. They had agreed to speak English once they left Japan, so her words were laced with an accent when she spoke.

"Pyro."

"Hn?"

"When did the brat have Dimwit take you in?"

"Eight days before he met you."

"When were you released?"

"Just before the tournament of the Kings? Why?"

"Because you should have been released around the time of the Chapter Black Video Incident."

"What?"

"He kept you in his service under the pretense it was part of your parole. No doubt he did the same to the Fox, but for far longer considering he gave himself up and assisted in catching you."

"And the Detective?"

"Never owed the brat a damn thing. His entire service period was illegal by Koenma's own laws. His counterpart was his by blood, soul, and birth. He had to be given to the Dimwit by the time he gained his powers. In fact, by Enma's law, he was supposed to be immediately Restored and Raizen informed of his heir so he could be trained."

"Can we charge him with this?"

"We can charge him with every second you had to listen to him from the Dark Tournament to when he released you."

"Good, we'll deal with this later, after Reizen recharges enough to become coherent."

"Fine, I need to look these over anyway."

Rogue turned back to the controls and saw the concerned and wary looks on her friends' faces. They were definitely hiding something, maybe the professor would know. The silence was broken again when Hiei spoke.

"Fox."

"Yes Hiei?"

"You said some of Yomi's support tried to change his mind."

"Yes, I did, why?"

"That must have gone over well."

"If you want to question their ashes, you are more than welcome to attempt finding them."

"Hn, interesting. Did they make any comments towards you?"

"What are you really asking Hiei?"

"How long have you had that bite mark on your neck? It wasn't there when I saw you earlier."

Yukina gasped softly and smiled in delight.

"Oh! Congratulations Youko-dono! When will you be announcing?"

"In a week, possibly longer."

"I'm so happy for you and Mazoku-dono."

"Yukina-chan, you are allowed to leave off the -dono, we've been friends for so long haven't we?"

"A-are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure Yukina-chan."

**"Yeah, no -dono. I get enough of it from wimpy-ass, brown-nosers. Now calm the fuck down sensei, you're making my skin itch."**

"Hn, sorry Dimwit. And watch your mouth."

**"Whatever."**

"Go back to stasis Reizen, you'll feel better."

There was only a grunt in response, but the brunet relaxed slightly. Neither he nor Youko had opened their eyes during the conversation. When the plane landed a few hours later, Hiei gently shook the dazed Yukina and Youko's eyes opened. Genkai gathered the stacks of paper, sliding them into a bag beside her. Youko sat up and leaned over to gently brush his fingers down Reizens' arm. The other demon instantly tensed and red-brown eyes snapped open. He relaxed slightly after seeing a curtain of silver in front of his face. Youko moved away and stood, giving his Intended room. The Mazoku got up and hooked one arm around the silver fox demons' waist, pulling him close and nuzzling his neck.

"Come on Reizen, time to get off the plane. You don't have to speak to anyone, but you can't growl at them either."

**"Fine, but they're not touching you. I won't allow it."**

"Of course Reizen and neither would I."

: X :

Ororo stood behind Xavier's chair, eyes clouded over slightly as she gentled the winds for the landing aircraft. The first to get off were Logan and Jean. Rogue came out next saying something to an elderly woman with cotton candy pink hair; a girl with soft mint green locks holding the hand of a black haired boy behind them. Ororo counted over the newcomers and frowned slightly.

"Charles? I thought Jean said that they were returning with five people, I only count three."

Rogue chuckled as she overheard.

"Reizen fell asleep, Youko's wakin' 'im up."

"Reizen? Youko? Interesting names."

"Y'all should hear 'em introduce themselves. All that boys got ranks, but one don' talk 'bout his."

"What kind of ranks, Rogue?"

The southern woman winked at Xavier; however, it wasn't enough to hide the small glimmer of fear in her eyes.

"Noble ones, fightin' ones."

Charles Xavier sighed and nodded, slightly concerned. The though hadn't even crossed his mind.

'Nobility, dangerous nobility. What have I done?'

Then he saw them come down.

He knew instantly that both were incredibly strong, but it was the darker boy who was to be feared. As he was only wearing a pair of loose black pants tucked into calf high boots and a pair of black wristbands, it was easy to see the blue markings on his arms, chest, shoulders, back, and face. The black hair fell in spiked locks to his waist and covered his eyes completely. One arm was wrapped possessively around the waist of the final new student. Xavier could tell that _this_ one would break quite a few hearts. Gleaming silver hair -not white blonde as his first glance had made him think- flowed down to his thighs. He was clothed in white -a sleeveless tunic, loose pants, and slippers- making pale skin glow. Even with the distance Xavier could see the last newcomer had startling gold eyes. The telepathic professor smiled warmly when they approached.

"Hello, and welcome to Bayville. Thank you for agreeing to attend my school, I am Charles Xavier."

The older woman bowed and began introductions for her side.

"I'm Spirit Master Genkai, this is my second apprentice Yukina of the Koorime, her twin Hiei no Jaganshi of Zasshu. That is Youko, Kurama of Gin, and beside him Reizen of the Mazoku, rank Toushin of ShiroRai."

"You've already met Professors Grey and Howlett, beside me is Professor Ororo Munroe."

"Hello, welcome to our school."

"I suppose we're happy to be here."

"Please, join us for lunch. I'm sure that you must be hungry after such a long flight."

"Yes, we are, thank you for the offer."

The aged priestess turned to her 'children'.

"Deshi, stay close to Pyro. Pyro, keep your EYES to yourself. Fox, keep a leash on Dimwit, and Dimwit, keep your calm. No one's going to challenge your Claim here."

Hiei scowled lightly and curled his fingers around his sisters'. Kurama nodded and leaned closer to Reizen, who was using the same mask of bored-indifference he used around his Court.

"Sensei, **human food cannot sustain me, I need human flesh.**"

"**Is there any human food your body won't reject? You still need to keep up appearances.**"

Charles Xavier allowed curiosity to run rampant at the animalistic sounds coming from the Spirit Master and her first student. He pondered what they were discussing that caused such an irritated expression to capture Genkai's visage.

"**Simple things like bread and rice, pasta. Natural, unflavored items.**"

"Alright, then stick to those until I can contact that flamboyant idiot Suzuki or his pretty-boy lapdog Shishi."

If she heard the snickers coming from the twins or the fox, she easily ignored them. Probably because, inside, she was doing the same thing.

"**Fine.**"

Charles took this as his cue as host to enter the ended conversation.

"Is there a problem Master Genkai?"

"Reizen has abnormal allergies to food. Breads and flavorless foods like rice are all his body can accept."

He had the slight feeling that she was lying, but being perfectly honest at the same time. A truly puzzling feeling.

"I see, we will try to make sure there is something for him at meal then. Thank you for the warning."

"You're welcome Xavier-san."

He would have gladly continued on with the tour, none the wiser about his new students' 'unusual' constitutions had the next event not happened. For you see, he had forgotten that some of the more rambunctious students were playing a game of 'Mutant Ball' in the back yard until a series of explosions rocked the grounds. He was about to start his apologies when the four students fell to their knees with entirely different reactions. Reizen had landed on one knee biting his lip furiously as his fingers dug into the ground for stability. Kurama was clutching at his ears whimpering in pain, as Yukina cried out clutching at her motionless brother.

"O-onii-sama! Onii-sama!"

"Master Genkai! What's happening!?"

"One moment, if you please."

She pulled out two slips of paper from her jacket, each bearing a different series of kanji. One was placed on Yukina's shoulder, while the other was wrapped around Kurama's wrist. Once in placed, a blue glow lit the writing and they fell silent. Hiei helped his sister to stand up, while Reizen forced himself to move over to the Youko's side. The kitsunes whimpers had fallen silent, but his hands remained in their positions on either side of his head. Reizen moved his hands slightly to reveal twin trails of red streaks sliding down the silver strands. Growling softly he moved the appendages away entirely. Professor X grew even more concerned when he saw the blood was coming from too high up to be his ears bleeding.

"**Kurama, let me see.**"

"I-Iie."

"**Kurama, don't fight with me on this, let me see the damage.**"

Charles found himself blinking in shock when the silver waves parted to allow a pair of silver-white furred ears to emerge. They were too wide at the bas to be dog ears, but too tall to be wolf ears. The sleek, yet bushy tail unwinding from around his waist where it had been masquerading as a belt gave it away. Youko was a fox, literally.

"**Yukina, are you ok now?**"

"Hai, just slight trembling left, why?"

"**I need you to heal his ears, the drums have been shredded.**"

"Of course, can you keep him still please? Any movement and they won't fuse back together properly."

Xavier supposed he should have been lucky that Ororo had followed the others inside to inform Hank of the new arrivals. Especially since he unconsciously left his next thought open enough for Hiei to pick up on.

'They're used to this, it's happened before. It appears as if they are hiding something, but, is it dangerous to the others in my school?'

The Jaganshi wanted to scoff, but that would reveal that he had been listening in against Genkai's 'advice'(i.e. threat). The mutant professor watched as Yukina held her hand inches from Youko's ears, a soft blue-green light bathing her palms. Slowly, Kurama relaxed and Reizen helped him to stand, keeping him steady.

"**Are you still in pain?**"

"Not too much, what was that sound?"

"**It had to have been a sonic boom, that's the only thing that could have affected all of us like that.**"

Genkai frowned, that could be a very large problem. Now they were going to have to explain some things she would have preferred stay secret. Or at least unknown for a while longer.

"Xavier-san?"

"Yes Master Genkai?"

"Do any of your students have to ability to create sonic booms with their powers?"

"Only if combined with another students', is that what happened?"

"Yes, as you can obviously see, Youko has extremely sensitive hearing."

"And the others? They had a reaction as well, though it seemed milder for Reizen and Hiei."

"Yukina's home is far in the arctic, there all the buildings and structures are made of ice. An explosion like that can destroy the entire village and kill everyone. It's a natural fear to have."

Charles was a little confused. From the slight Japanese he could remember, he could recall Yukina referring to Hiei as 'elder brother', in addition Genkai had introduced Yukina as Hiei's twin. But she clearly said that YUKINA'S home was in a year-round cold climate. He felt the need to ask, if only to understand the difference of words.

"Do the twins not live together?"

"No, Yukina stays with their mothers' people, Hiei with their fathers'."

"Why such a difference?"

"The women of their line are pacifists, but the men all took battle-trained positions for jobs. This obviously affects where they are going to live."

She mentally asked for permission to continue on with the explanation; they all agreed but requested some things be withheld.

"The Koorime are bred for colder temperatures, their father came from a desert tribe. It's still a mystery how they got together. Either way, it ends with Hiei being raised in a land much like the one Reizen comes from, a dangerous one. There, such a sound preludes a large battle. A sonic boom or any type of explosion for that matter raises their bloodlust and base instincts to a nearly all-consuming need to fight and protect their territory."

Xavier nodded in a slightly better state of understanding as they entered the building. Jean and Ororo were rejoining them as he asked his next question.

"I see, and where are they from? I've never heard of the lands you speak of."

"They're in another realm, much like the one where the phoenix inside of Grey-san used to nest."

Jean gasped and stepped back.

"H-How do you know about Phoenix?"

Genkai snorted, that was an incredibly stupid question to ask someone of her career. She heard Reizen mimicking her mocking sound.

"I'm a priestess; there is little I can't sense. That bird is a bonfire in the middle of the night to my senses (1). Anything else?"

Jean relaxed and returned to her instructors' side.

"What are the lands like?"

"Gin no Kuni is the land of Silver, named after the numerous mines beneath the soil, as well as the rulers' large garden of silver colored roses. It's a beautiful country run by a Lord and a Council; though it is considered a sanctuary for thieves and bandits, as the Lord is their King if you consider the matters of ability."

"How…interesting, what of…Za-shoe?"

"Zasshu, the land of Hybrid, controlled by a Dictator and a Second. Mixed bloods consider it a haven; full bloods call it an abomination and want nothing more than to burn it to ashes. Nothing happens there without the Lord in charge knowing about it."

Ororo frowned. That wasn't right! People should have a choice of who leads them!

"A dictator! How cruel!"

Genkai shrugged, while the hybrid fire apparition scowled and crossed his arms in slight anger, he had fought hard for that title! Hiei had earned that right when he defeated Mukuro in the Tournament of Kings.

"Not really; finally we come to ShiroRai, the country of White Lightning. A King holds all the power and the Court is merely for show. It's essentially three kingdoms in one as the ruler holds command over the commons, the Mazoku, and the Toushin Rank."

The two telepaths were highly intrigued, while the weather witch seemed a bit skeptical. A King? In this day and age?

"What's the difference?"

The priestess inwardly sighed, she was going to be treading on thin ice here, there wasn't much she would be able to safely tell the Americans, especially with the Master of the races right behind her.

"The Mazoku are a special breed, and the Toushin are an evolved form of that breed holding many of the same powers, as well as a few additional ones. Only about 1 of every 60 Mazoku will be able to turn to a Toushin rank, and no commons are even considered as the Mazoku are strictly blood-by-birth."

"And of Reizen? I assume he is both lines as you introduced him as such."

"Yes, his father was a Toushin rank, Reizen is powerful enough to keep the rank and evolve."

"Thank you for sharing so much information with us, it was very enlightening and answered quite a few questions. Why don't we go enjoy lunch now?"

"If you'd like, this is your school. Gakis, time to eat. Pyro, Dimwit, you need to spar afterwards. Your battle lust is making me sick."

"Hai, sensei."

"Hn, whatever."

They followed after a more relieved, yet even more curious Xavier. Ororo appeared silent with thought but was in actuality in a mental conversation with Jean. Neither one noticed Hiei eavesdropping on them with his Jagan. Logan has showed up sometime between the description of Zasshu and the explanation of ShiroRai, his silence had more to do with his instincts going haywire around the new students. The group entered the dining room at the same time that Scott and Kurt were bringing the students in from playing outside. Charles smiled and wheeled forward to make introductions once more.

"Scott, Kurt, I'd like you to meet our new students; Yukina, Hiei, Youko, and Reizen. Behind them is their teacher Master Genkai."

"Hello, welcome to the Institute. Scott Summers."

"Ja, hallo! I'm Kurt Vaugner."

Reizen blinked, tilting his head slightly to the side, and staring at Kurt with a little shock. He shook his head as if dispelling an incorrect thought. Hiei snickered softly and nodded to an unvoiced question.

"No no, you're right. He does."

"Nani, Reizen?"

Youko frowned feeling like he missed something. Elbowing Reizen in the side he gave him a stern look, and was given the reply of a hand gesturing to the blue Nightcrawler. Hiei rolled his eyes and responded for the flustered King.

"Vaugner, he looks like Koenma's flunky Ge-orge."

"Wha-Oh! You're right, he does. How odd."

"**Almost makes me feel right at home.**"

"I suppose, but this is a strange coincidence."

Yukina giggled softly clinging to her brothers' hand.

"**That's not very nice. Ge-orge isn't a flunky. He's an escort.**"

The boys slowly turned to stare at her, each showing an expression of shock. Reizen was the first to gain his voice back.

"**Did…did she just say what I don't even want to THINK she said?**"

"**I hope to Inari she didn't. Otherwise someone is going to die.**"

"**What. In the name of the Darkness Flames did you just say?**"

Hiei just continued to stare at her, wondering who the hell taught his sweet innocent sister that word. He was betting it was Genkai, the one person he couldn't in good conscious kill without some feeling of regret. Judging by the self-satisfied smirk she wore, he was right. Scott and Kurt exchanged confused looks, they felt as if they had just missed something that may be important. Genkai felt mildly obligated to restore some form of order.

"Gakis, Reizen has an excuse to use the language from home, you don't. Stop."

"Hai, Genkai-sensei."

"Hn, obaa."

"Yes, of course. I was merely stunned and forgot Genkai-san. It's not everyday that such a word comes from Yukina."

Now feeling incredibly lost Scott cut in with an inquiry.

"Can he not speak English?"

"Not very well, or at all for the matter."

"**I never needed to. There was no point.**"

"True, what citizen of Makai would speak it?"

Hiei snickered, amused by the shock of the nigens, and responded to his fellow lords.

"What hell-claimed and damned soul would even KNOW it?"

Ororo gasped and turned an angry look towards him.

"Watch your mouth around the children! Besides, a young child like you shouldn't even know words like that! That's a detention!"

There was silence. Reizen was gaping, Youko had fallen into stunned silence, and Yukina was watching her brothers form with worried eyes. Genkai stood off to the side clutching the wall for support as her shoulders shook and her body trembled. Hiei was perfectly still, fists clenched and knuckles white from the pressure. He drew a steady breath and a second later launched into a string of Makaian swears in five different dialects and at least three more slum versions cursing everything from the Koorimes of the Floating Isle and their lack of any intelligence in regards to male children and men in general, to the nomads of the Jigoku Desert that his father came from and his unstable mixed blood that resulted in a century long wait for a Maturation.

By the time he finished, his chest heaving from the effort, Yukina was bright red with earmuffs made of ice covering her head, Reizen was staring at him in awe with a pad of paper and pencil in hand as he wrote down the really good ones, Youko was looking at him in a new light -that quite frankly was starting to freak him out- and Genkai was leaning fully against the wall clutching her stomach and gasping for breath while trying to stop her laughing. Each of the Americans was extremely confused, but had a general idea of what just happened. Hiei had become extremely offended by what Ororo had said. Charles felt the need to try and clear everything up.

"I'm going to make a guess that Hiei is older than he looks."

By that time Genkai was able to breath once more and nodded in affirmation.

"Correct, none of MY students are children. Even if the were, matters such as discipline would by MY job, not yours. Hiei and Yukina will be twenty-five in December, Kurama is twenty-three, and Reizen is twenty-two."

The X-Men were surprised, none of the new 'students' looked any older than sixteen. Genkai didn't even look any older than her late fifties. Youko couldn't help his next thought.

'If this shocks them, what will they think of our titles?'

The feeling of amusement not his own curling through him told the kitsune that his Intended had heard the thought and was contemplating the reactions. Kurt quickly shook away the shock and led them to the dining room, the others quickly following behind. The Japanese students took the empty seats at the end of the table where they were instantly noticed and introduced to those that lived at the Institute already.

"Students, I'd like you to meet the new transfers from Japan. Hiei, Yukina, Reizen, and Youko. With them is their instructor Master Genkai."

Kitty's eyes gleamed as she stared at Youko. He was absolutely gorgeous! She would make him her boyfriend. Youko paled slightly, his stomach rolling in protest. Genkai smirked at his predicament, she was glad she had decided to come along. She had never had such fun at someone else's expense. Everything on the table had strong scents surrounding the plates and his nose was being overwhelmed. Luckily, there was some rice on the table. As everyone sat down to eat Youko served Reizen, then himself and passed the bowl down. Yukina repeated the motion by serving Genkai, then her brother before taking any for herself. They all waited until Genkai had taken a bite before they even touched their food. The Professors smiled in amusement, the new students were so polite, making them wish their own were the same way.

"Um, Youko? Where are you from?"

The silver fox looked over to the brunette that had asked the question.

"My home is Gin no Kuni, I work with the gardens."

Reizen smiled softly, worked with? His to-be OWNED the gardens he was so proud of, he had grown each one himself. His smile instantly faded when the human girl continued on with her questions.

"Really?! Wow! Do you, like, have a girlfriend?"

Youko could feel his other trembling with rage as a low snarl built up in his chest. The kitsune answered quickly.

"No, I do not have a girlfriend."

Kitty's eyes lit up, he was hers!

"I'm engaged. My fiance and I plan to consummate in October."

"The joy was instantly shot down.

"E-Engaged?!"

"Hai, it was only natural. We've been together for many years."

'Half a century to be exact.'

: X :

WHOOOOOOOT!! Chappy two - COMPLETE! I really hope people like this. I wouldn't know, you don't review.

(1)-This is not originally my idea, I got this bit of inspiration from my idol Kurome Shiretsu. Read their stuff! It is AMAZING!


End file.
